Breast-feeding is the preferred method of feeding infants. However, there are circumstances that make breast-feeding impossible or less desirable. In those cases infant formulae are a good alternative. The composition of modern infant formulae is adapted in such a way that it meets many of the special nutritional requirements of the fast growing and developing infant.
Still it seems that improvements can be made towards the constitution of infant milk formulae. For example little is known about the effects of ingredients in the infant formulae on obesity later in life. The present invention relates to such future health.
WO 2005063050 describes a method of increasing lean body mass and reducing fat body mass in infants by administering to an infant, term or preterm, a nutritional formula comprising a source of DHA and ARA. WO 2006057551 relates to an infant nutrition comprising at least one protease inhibitor, a process for preparing such an infant nutrition and use of the infant nutrition for the treatment and/or prevention of childhood obesity and secondary disorders resulting from childhood obesity. WO 03005836 describes dietary products for infant, child and adult nutrition which possess adequate levels and ratios of medium chain fatty acids and omega-polyunsaturated fatty acids. Consumption of these dietary products can contribute to the prevention of obesity in developing individuals and can contribute to a reduction in body fat mass in individuals who are trying to loose weight or reduce body fat mass (e.g., obese individuals). WO 2006069918 describes a method of continuously reducing the circulating level of insulin like growth factor 1 (IGF-1) in the first few months of the life of an infant by administering to the infant a nutritional composition comprising proteins in an amount such that the composition contains less than 2.25 g of protein per 100 kcal. As IGF-1 is known to be a key control point in nutritional regulation of growth, this may offer a method of reducing the risk of developing obesity later life. Aillaud et al, 2006, Progress in Lipid research 45:203-206, discusses the role of n-6 polyunsaturated fatty acids in the excessive adipose tissue development and relationship to obesity.